Arrow to the heart
by Ranger102
Summary: Sonic likes Spitfire. Rainbow Dash likes Soarin. Problem is: Spitfire and Soarin are dating so Sonic and Rainbow Dash decide to work together to break them up. Will they succeed? Or will they discover other strange feelings along the way?
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Sonic hated, it had to be school. But he did an education so he just decided to suck it up. He sighed and walked (Which was weird because this was Sonic) to school. Not looking so forward today. And if there was one thing he did like about school, it had to be Spitfire. His mood completely changed from depressed to happy when he thought about her.

Now if you didn't figure it out already, Sonic had a bit of crush on Spitfire. There was so much about her that he liked about her. She was cute, popular, cute, athletic, cute, funny, did he mention cute?

Today he was planning asking her out. Hoping she wouldn't reject him.

 _Wait, why she reject me? I'm Sonic! I always get the girls and that's a fact!_ He thought to himself.

Well, he was in for a big surprise today. And he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Rainbow Dash hated school( Hey just like someone else we know!). But if there was one thing she did like about it then it would have to Soarin. Ever since she first arrived at high she developed this crush on him but was too nervous to tell him about her feelings. But today wasn't gonna be different.

Because she was gonna ask him out. Hoping he wouldn't reject her.

 _Wait, why would he reject me? I'm Rainbow Dash! I'm like 20% cooler than the other girls and that's a fact!_ She thought herself.

Well... do I even have to finish this?

* * *

Sonic basically dozed off in the first lesson, but when the bell rang he was the first one out the door. Slipping on his earphones and listening to of his favourite songs.

 _Wait, wake up in the morning to the clear blue sky_  
 _Turn up the music when I hop in the ride_  
 _The windows down let the whole world see_

 _Can't nobody rock it like the little old me_

 _I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up_  
 _I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to -_

Not looking where he was going, Sonic bumped into someone.

''Sorry about tha- Oh great it's you.'' Sonic said with of venom in his last words.

Out of all the people he could accidently bump into it had to be the one with rainbow hair.

''Nice to see you too, Sonic.'' Said Rainbow Dash, though not really meaning it all.

The two then went their separate ways. Not even acknowledging the others existence.

There was once a time when these two were friends. They grew on the same street and often played together But as the years went by they began to drift apart severed whatever friendship they had.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was glad when school finally ended. She her way to Soarin's locker hoping to ask him out now.

 _Just act casual. You can do this._ She mentally encouraged herself.

But when she turned a corner she saw something that made her heart sink to the floor.

Soarin was there. Kissing. Another girl. Worse part was that girl was Spitfire!

Rainbow rubbed her eyes to make she wasn't just imagine it. Sadly that didn't work.

 _No way. No way! No freaking way!_

* * *

Sonic was just casually strolling to his locker hoping to catch Spitfire on the way.

 _Just act cool. Give her that trademark grin. Girls always love that, 'cause you're the man!_ Sonic complemented himself.

But when he turned a corner he saw something that made his mind shatter like glass.

Spitfire was there. kissing. Another guy. Worse part was that guy was Soarin!

Sonic slapped himself to make sure he wasn't just having some dirty thought. Didn't work.

 _No way. No way! No freaking way!_

Yes freaking way.


	2. Chapter 2

After Soarin and Spitfire left(Holding hands, much to two certain peoples dismay), That just left Sonic and Rainbow alone in the hallway. Sonic was the first to recover but couldn't wrap his heard around at what he just witnessed. He saw Rainbow Dash standing at opposite ending and his confusion immediately turned to anger.

He marched up to her and she too recovered.

''Can you explain to me why you're boyfriend just stole my girl!'' He yelled.

''Well, can you explain why you're girlfriend just stole my boy!'' She yelled back.

Sonic laughed at that. ''Oh please. Like you ever shot with that guy. He's way out your league.''

This angered Rainbow Dash to the point where her became face became red. ''Like you had a shot with Spitfire!''

''I did! But I don't anymore because Soarin just stole her from me!''

And with that Sonic stormed off. Purposefully knocking his shoulder against Rainbow's.

He jogged all the way to his house. Trying to calm himself down, he ran upstairs and took a long shower. That seemed to work but not for long though. Sonic sick and didn't even bother eating dinner. He dropped on bed and his best to sleep it off.

* * *

Rainbow Dash wasn't fairing any better. She just stirred her dinner around with fork looking depressed. Her mother noticed her behaviour and was concerned.

''Something wrong, Sweetie?'' She asked.

''Nah, just had a long day.'' Rainbow lied. ''I'm not really in the mood for eating.''

She went to her room, closed the door and dropped onto her bed. There was a knock on the door.

''Come in.'' She said. It was her sister, Scootaloo.

''Hey sis, are you okay? You've been acting really weird since you got home.'' Scootaloo said.

Rainbow Dash smiled. '' I'm fine, Scoots. Really.''

This seemed to calm her down a little. ''Alright. Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

After she left, Rainbow Dash felt guilty. She hated lying to her family but also didn't want them to worry about her. Hopefully she would feel better tomorrow.

* * *

Sonic had a hard time sleeping that night. Every time he closed his eyes he pictured Spitfire with that jerk Soarin. How could he do that to him? They played basketball together for two years!

Sonic just up on trying to sleep and stared at the ceiling. If only there was a way to go back in time and stop what happened this afternoon. If only he could break Soarin and Spitfire up.

''That's it!'' He said. Jumping out of his bed. ''If I get them to break up. Then I have a chance of getting Spitfire! It's genius!''

But wait. He would need some help, and a way to make sure Soarin and Spitfire wouldn't rekindle their relationship. But who would work with him just so that they could have Soarin? Only one person came to mind and he wasn't all too thrilled.

''Rainbow.'' He said with disgust.

As much as he hated it, he would have to work with her if this was to work he would have work with her. He still have to plan how to this off though.

Sonic went back to bed and finally managed to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday and Rainbow's plan was to sleep. She didn't have any plans this weekend other than that.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

She immediately opened her eyes to hear phone ringing. She checked her alarm clock: 7:45.

 _Who would call me this early!?_ She thought, picking up her phone and answering.

''Hello?'' She said tiredly.

''Rainbow is that you?'' An all too familiar voice came from the other end.

''Sonic? What do you want? And how did you get this number?''

''That doesn't matter. Look, meet at the local café. We need to talk.'' And with that he hung up.

Rainbow Dash was confused. What would Sonic want to talk to her about?

 _Oh, well. Don't have any other plans so I might as well go._

She got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast.

''Mom, I'm going to go see a...friend.'' She said. Grabbing a piece of toast before leaving.

''Okay, don't be too long.'' Her mother said.

She didn't live so far from the café and got there in 10 minutes. But even so, she saw Sonic waiting by the door.

''What took you so long?'' He said.

She just rolled her eyes and avoided his question with her own.

''What do you want?''

He gestured for her to go inside and she did. They sat a nearby table while a waiter came to take their order.

''Hello and welcome. What will you having?'' He asked.

''Coffee please.'' Sonic said.

The waiter then turned to Rainbow.

''And you, miss?''

''Umm coffee too please.''

''Alright, two coffees coming right up.''

The waiter then left. Rainbow then turned to Sonic.

''You didn't answer my question: What do you want?''

Sonic made a deep sigh before answering. ''I need your help.''

 _Oh this ought to be_ _good._ She thought.

''I'm going to break up Soarin and Spitfire but I need you to help me.''

Rainbow should've known this was about those two.

''And why would I help you?''

''Because if they break up. I get Spitfire and get Soarin and then everybody's happy.'' He told.

''And you're gonna break them up how exactly?''

''First I need to know that you're with me on this one.'' He then offered her his hand. ''Partners?''

Rainbow thought about this for a moment. If what Sonic said did work then she would have all to herself! She reluctantly shook his hand.

''Partners.''

Sonic gave her his trademark grin. ''Great! Now all we need is plan.''

''Wait, you mean you don't have a plan?'' Rainbow said.

'' **We** don't have a plan. So **we** need to come up with one.''

Rainbow was about say something rude until the waiter arrived with their coffee.

''Sorry for the wait. Here you go.'' He said.

The then spent the next couple of minutes in an awkward silence drinking their coffee. Until Rainbow remembered something.

''Can I ask you something?''

''Hmph?'' was all Sonic said.

''How did you get my number?'' She asked.

''I still had it on my phone.'' He answered simply.

This came as a complete surprise to Rainbow Dash.

 _He...still had my number? Even after all these years?_

It started to rain hard outside which made Rainbow groan. She didn't have a jacket or umbrella with her.

''We can talk about our plan in my house if you want.'' Sonic offered.

''Umm okay.'' Rainbow accepted.

They paid the bill and went outside. Sonic pulled out an umbrella.

''How did you know it was gonna rain?'' Rainbow asked.

''Uh weather channel.''

Sonic offered her protection from the rain which she gladly accepted. His house wasn't so far from the café either. The inside seemed normal enough.

''Where are your parents?'' Rainbow found herself asking.

''I live alone.''

This surprised Rainbow Dash a bit. ''Your parents didn't-''

''No, no nothing like that. I just decided I needed my own space and they were cool with it. My mom calls me every month to make sure I'm okay.'' He explained.

''Oh.''

They went up to Sonic's room which was...oddly clean.

 _Cleaner than my room that's for sure._ Rainbow thought.

Sonic jumped his bed and started tossing a tennis ball in the air. Rainbow sat on a computer chair opposite him.

''Sooo..''

''I've got a plan.'' Sonic suddenly stopped tossing the ball.

 _Well that was quick_

''If we can find out when and where they're going out on a date then we can be there and sabotage it.''

''That's...actually a good plan.'' Rainbow said. ''But how are we gonna find out when and where they're dating?''

''We steal their phones and hopefully we'll find out through their chats.''

''Or we could just ask them.'' Rainbow suggested.

Sonic thought for a minute. Then realized that was actually better than what he came up with.

''Or that.'' He said.

The next few hours they planned how they were going to go about sabotaging the date. Rainbow looked at the clock and realized it was time to go home.

''I've gotta go. My mom will be worried sick if I'm late.'' She said.

''Oh, okay.'' Sonic said.

Rainbow looked out the window and saw it was still raining.

''Great.'' She moaned.

Sonic took out a blue jacket from his closet. ''Here.''

He handed it to her.

''Umm thanks.'' She took it and put on. The sleeves were a little long but otherwise it fitted her nicely.

They walked to front door and said their goodbyes.

As Rainbow began walking to her house she couldn't but feel about saddened. She enjoyed spending time with her once childhood. Maybe they could hang out and catch on old times.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic decided to spend the Sunday morning playing League of Legends, his favourite character being Ezreal. Right now he was in funny argument with a Teemo player.

Teemo: How do you tie your shoes in the morning?

Ezreal: Same way you put on your training bra. With mommy's help.

Teemo: At least my training bra can support better than you.

Sonic couldn't stop laughing.

An hour later his phone started ringing.

''Hello?''

''Hey Sonic?''

''Rainbow? What's up?''

''Uh do you have plans today?''

 _Well I w_ as _planning on playing LoL_

''No.''

''Well I was hoping we could hangout. Catch up on old times.''

Sonic was taken a bit by surprise. The two never went out together for fun in a long time. The only reason they hung out yesterday was to find a way to break Soarin and Spitfire apart.

''Sure.'' He finally said. ''But I kinda forgot where you live.''

''That's okay I come to you. Is 10:00 Alright?''

''Yeah, see you soon.''

Sonic checked his watch 9:20.

 _Better get ready._

He took a long shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, ate some breakfast and looking at his watch again it was 9:45.

 _Hope she doesn't take too long again._

* * *

Rainbow Dash was in a funny argument with an Ezreal player on League of Legends. Her character being Teemo. Apparently this Ezreal player sucked at supporting and it started irritating.

Teemo: How do you tie your shoes in the morning?

Ezreal: Same way you put on your training bra. With mommy's help.

 _Okay, wanna play like that now?_

Teemo: At least my training bra can support better than you.

Later on she got tired of playing. She couldn't help but think about Sonic. Which surprised her because not long ago she didn't want anything to do with the guy. But...if Rainbow wasn't being honest, she did miss her old friend.

 _You know what? I'm gonna call him and see if_ _he's got any plans today._

She pick up her phone but then remembered: She deleted his number.

 _Oh man! How am I gonna- Oh wait!_

She opened her draw and started scratching through it.

 _It's gotta around here somewhere...Got it!_

She pulled a small crumpled piece of paper which had Sonic's number on it, Surprised that she still had this. She dialed the numbers and the phone started ringing.

''Hello?''

''Hey Sonic?''

''Rainbow? What's up?''

''Uh do you have plans today?''

''No.''

''Well I was hoping we could hangout. Catch up on old times.'' She said nervously.

''Sure.'' He finally said. ''But I kinda forgot where you live.''

''That's okay I come to you. Is 10:00 Alright?''

''Yeah, see you soon.'' He hung up.

Rainbow went down stairs to get some breakfast. Which was toast, eggs, bacon. Her favourite combination.

''You're up early.'' Said Scootaloo while she ate her own breakfast.

''I woke up early to do something important.'' That as kinda true. ''I'm going out.''

She put her plate in the sink and was about to leave before she forgot something. Sonic's jacket. Rainbow quickly ran back to her room to get it then left.

''She's been out of the house a lot lately hasn't she?'' Her mother asked.

Scootaloo gave it some thought. ''Now that you mention it, yeah she has.''

* * *

Rainbow made it safely over to Sonic's house, thankful that she remembered where it was. She rang the doorbell and after a few seconds Sonic answered.

''What took you so long?'' He asked.

Rainbow just rolled her eyes. ''Nice to see you too.''

He let her come inside then closed the door.

''Oh yeah here you go.''

Rainbow gave Sonic's jacket back. He thanked her and put on the coach.

''So where do you want to go?'' He asked her.

''I was thinking maybe the mall.'' Rainbow suggested.

''The mall? Okay, lets go.''

* * *

If there was one thing Sonic hated other than school. It had to be malls. But he wouldn't say that out loud. Not to Rainbow Dash anyway. They walked around for a while until they found something that interested them both. An arcade.

''How about that?'' She pointed to the building.

''Sure.''

they bought a bunch of tokens from a nearby machine before entering. The building full of people and all kinds on machines. Sonic found one of those dancing machines and decided to play it.

''You ever play one these?'' Rainbow asked.

''Nope.''

He slipped some token in and started dancing. Rainbow was taken aback at how good he was for a first timer. He managed not make mistake. Rainbow took the one next to him and they competed to see who could last the longest.

They played until they ran out of tokens.

''Wow..That was intense.'' Rainbow panted.

''Yeah...'' Sonic was equally tired.

They left the arcade (Which was painful because their legs hurt).

''So where do you want to go now?'' Sonic asked her.

''Um...How about the park?'' She immediately reconsidered that but it was too late.

''Alright.'' Sonic could've sworn he saw a shade pink on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Not a lot of people seemed to be at the park today. There were a few children at the playground with their parents supervising them, but that was it. Rainbow slowed down as they approached the parks lake, Sonic stopped a few feet ahead when he noticed she wasn't keeping up. She caught up but kept staring at the lake.

''You like the water?'' Sonic asked.

''No, just reminds me of a camping place my dad would always take us when I was little. Used to love swimming in the lake there.'' She turned back to Sonic. ''What's favourite swimming spot? Beach?''

''Can't swim, remember?''

''Oh...right.''

 _Nice one, could_ _you forget he couldn't swim?_

They finally approached the park boundary and Rainbow took a look at her watch: 1:00.

''I gotta get home.'' She said.

''You want me to walk you there?'' Sonic offered.

''No I'll be fine. It was great hanging out though.''

''Yeah it was. Well, see you at school tomorrow.''

Rainbow then walked to her house and Sonic went opposite direction. She turned around to Sonic surrounded by took big guys. They seemed to be talking until one guy punched Sonic punched Sonic in the face, he fell down on the ground and the two guys started kicking him.

''Hey!'' Rainbow yelled. She sprinted fast to their direction.

''What the-'' The one guy didn't et to finish that because Rainbow punched him square in the face. The other guy tried to grab her but he shared a similar painful fate as his friend.

''Lets get out of here?'' One guy said and they both bolted.

Rainbow would've went after them but remembered her injured friend.

''Sonic, are you okay?'' She asked worriedly, kneeling by his side.

''Ribs..hurt...a lot.'' He groaned.

''Come on. I'll help you get home.''

Rainbow helped Sonic get home. Thankful there weren't any people out to see them. Once inside, She set Sonic down on the coach, using his jacket as a pillow.

''Do you need anything?'' She asked him.

''There's an bag of ice in the fridge.''

Rainbow nodded and went into kitchen. She opened the fridge and found the bag ice on the shelf and gave it to him. Sonic put it on the side of his face where the one guy punched him.

''Who were those guys, anyway?''

''Just a bunch of thugs. They wanted me to hand over my phone and wallet. I refused so they started to beat me up, then you came and started to beat them up. How did you do that by the way?''

''I'm a black, remember?''

''Oh, right.'' Sonic grinned sheepishly.

Rainbow Dash thought about how crazy today had been, she had a great time. But there was one thing that bothered her.

''Sonic?''

''Hmph.''

''What happened to us?''

This confused Sonic for a second. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean why did we stop doing this? Stop being friends?''

Sonic thought long and about that. Like reliving a distant memory. One he wasn't too fond of.

''I guess it had something to do with us always competing against each other and trying to see who was better. It small stuff at first but we took it too seriously . Eventually our friendship became strained and then we just stopped talking to each other. Kinda dumb now that I think about it.''

''Yeah.'' Rainbow agreed. She couldn't believe they stopped being friends because they were always competitive.

''Hey,after the whole Soarin and Spitfire things done. Can...we be friends again.''

''I'd like that. A lot.''Sonic smiled.

This made Rainbow smile too. She then realized it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes and she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic still hated school. And this time there was nothing about it to make him happy. He and Rainbow went over their plan: They were going get the couple to talk about their date, where and when. The best time to do that was in P.E. Sadly for Sonic, they three periods before that.

 _Might as well just snooze though them._

And that's exactly what he did. Time seemed to pass rather quickly and Sonic knew it he was the changing over gruesome of dodge ball. His team won by the way. Sonic then decide to initiate his plan and talk to Soarin.

''Hey, Soarin.''

''Hey, Sonic. What's up?'' He asked.

''So uh I heard you and Spitfire are...uh..dating.'' Sonic literally forced the last word out of his mouth.

Soarin didn't seem to notice it thankfully. ''Yep, you heard right.''

''How did that happened though.'' Sonic asked, he really was curious about that.

''Oh well...'' As Soarin explained the whole thing, Sonic was half listening and half trying not to strangle Soarin. ''And that's how we started dating.''

''That's... pretty interesting.'' Sonic lied. ''So you got any plans?''

''Actually yeah. This Saturday we're having a karaoke night at two.'' Soarin told him.

''karaoke huh? I didn't think Spitfire was into that sort of thing.''

''She wasn't but I managed to convince her. Which wasn't easy by the way.''

 _I'll_ _bet._

''Well it was nice chatting but I gotta go.'' Sonic left. Prefering not to spend anymore time there than he needed.

* * *

After school ended, Sonic waited by the entrance until Rainbow Dash showed.

''I talked to Soarin and he said they were going to karaoke on Saturday at two.'' He said.

''Spitfire said the same to me.'' Rainbow then suddenly became. ''But...''

''But what?''

''I kinda told her that we...were dating''

''What!?'' Sonic asked. ''Why would you tell her that?''

''I didn't mean to! She got suspicious and asked me why I wanted to know. Then she said that she saw you and me at the mall yesterday. So I told her that were dating and wanted to know if we set up a double date.'' She explained.

''I guess that makes sense.'' Sonic calmed down a bit. ''But did you really have to say that we were dating?''

''What does it matter? It's not like we're actually a couple.'' She laughed, trying to ease the situation.

''Yeah. That would be would be weird.'' Sonic laughed too. ''But what do we do after we break them up?''

''I guess then...we break up.'' That statement seemed to hurt Rainbow a little inside but she shrugged it off.

''Sounds like a plan. I'm going home. Gotta plan what were gonna do on the date. See you tomorrow.''

''Yeah, bye.'' Rainbow watched her friend leave.

Sonic made his way home and did his homework( Yes Sonic does do his homework), After that he took shower and after an hour of playing LoL, he went to bed.

 _I'll think of something tomorrow_

And he slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow was oddly excited when Saturday finally came. Not really sure why but she thought it might have something to do with getting Soarin back. Her closet wasn't exactly packed with the most girly but in the end she came with a light blue turtle neck jacket, purple skirt and dark leggings.

She quickly changed unto them and went downstairs to have something to eat. When she was down she walked over to Sonic's house so they could together. Sonic was already outside waiting for her. He had a dark blue buttoned shirt and black jeans on.

''Hey, RD.'' Sonic greeted her.

''What? No 'What took you so long?'''

''Nah you were on time. For once.''

Rainbow outwardly rolled her eyes. ''You ready to go?''

''Yeah.''

They had to take a bus to the karaoke place, but noticed Soarin and Spitfire waiting for them by the entrance. Spitfire was the first to see them.

''There you two are! Didn't think you were gonna show.''

''It took us a little to get here.'' Rainbow told them.

''Hey, Sonic. Why didn't you tell me you Rainbow were dating?'' Soarin asked.

''We...didn't really plan on telling anyone just yet.''

''Well, lets go in and get our room.'' Said Spitfire.

After they went in, Soarin and Spitfire sang first. They were about average and received an applause from surrounding people.

''You guys should go next.'' Soarin told Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

''No thanks.'' They both said.

''Oh come on! It's actually really fun.'' Spitfire assured.

The two then looked at each other.

''Might as well get it over with.'' Sonic said.

''I guess so.''

They upstage and sang 'Sparks fly' Taylor Swift

Sonic

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far

Rainbow  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Both  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Rainbow  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Both  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Rainbow  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Sonic  
I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping my eyes on you, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Both  
Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Rainbow  
And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

After they finished singing, the room in still silence, Until everyone started and cheering for them. Rainbow didn't know how to react to this. It was all overwhelming for her. Sonic smiled and did a slight bow and left the stage with Rainbow in tow.

''I'm not gonna lie, that was impressive.'' Soarin said in awe.

''Yeah, you guys sing really great together.'' Spitfire agreed.

Sonic took his. ''Thanks.''

Rainbow however stood standing and Sonic noticed.

''Rainbow?''

''I-I'm sorry I can't do this.''

And just like she went out the door.

''Rainbow!''

Sonic quickly followed after. He found standing outside.

''Rainbow are you okay?''

''I can't do it, Sonic.''

''What do mean?''

''I just can't.''

''Why not?''

''Because I think I'm in love with you!''

That certainly was not what Sonic expected. ''What?''

''I think I'm in love with you.'' She repeated. ''I guess it started at the café and all the way to here. I kept feeling closer to you and I didn't want to leave. I tried to deny it. A lot of times. But I can't! Every time I'm with you I feel...better. Like some special part of me that I lost and finally found it again.''

Sonic didn't what to say. It was right there in front of him and he was too blind to see it.

''How can I be with someone when I already love someone else?'' She asked.

''Then we don't have to do this then.''

''But...what about you and Spitfire?''

Sonic smiled.'' You said it yourself. How can I be with someone when I already love someone else?''

Rainbow smiled too. And of course, there was a small drizzle.

''The weather hates me.''

''Yeah, it probably does.'' Sonic joked.

''So what happens now?''

''I'm guessing something like this.''

Sonic leaned in and kissed Rainbow, one hand holding hers and the other on her cheek. Rainbow was surprised but didn't complain at all.

The rain started falling down harder. But right now: neither could give a damn.


End file.
